It is sometimes desirable to isolate a fastener from two components the fastener connects to inhibit the transfer of a condition such as heat, vibration or sound from one of the components to the other of the components. For example, steel wool isolators have been used as washers, grommets or sleeves to reduce heat transfer from one component to another component through the fastener connecting the components. Metal wool isolators can be used in conditions such as heat or the like in which rubber or synthetic elastomers are unsuitable.
Direct injection fuel delivery in automobile engines is achieved through large pressure drops in the fuel injectors. A fuel rail under high pressure, such as, for example, approximately 25,000 psi is subjected to a rapid decrease to approximately 0 psi when the ejector is opened to release fuel for combustion. It is known to provide a mounting boss on the fuel rail, and a bolt extended through the boss and anchored in the engine head. The sudden pressure drop at the tip of the injector upon opening creates a force vibration pulse that transmits from the injector tip back through the injector, through the fuel rail and into the engine head via the mounting bosses and connectors that secure the fuel rail to the engine. Thereafter, the vibration can travel in various directions in the engine. The transmitted vibration can result in the audible detection of an unsatisfactory clicking sound to the vehicle operator. Often the clicking sound can lead to an erroneous assumption of malfunction in the engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to isolate the structures that interconnect the injector and the engine head via the fuel rail. The use of the aforedescribed mesh or metal wool pieces can work effectively; however, such barriers are relatively expensive to manufacture. Installation of the barriers can increase and complicate assembly time.
Generally, there are needs for isolating connectors that allow one work piece to be securely and safely mounted to another work piece, and that are economical to manufacture and assemble, and efficient to install; yet will isolate the transfer of a condition from one of the work pieces to the other of the work pieces.